More Than A Woman(Más que una mujer)
by Nadia Andrew
Summary: ¿Cómo continuan Annie y Archie madurando su amor? La respuesta, en la continuación de mi universo.


¡Hola queridas lectoras del Candymundo! Pues aquí me tienen con la continuación de nuestras parejas favoritas en mi universo. Como les dije anteriormente en "Azul de Luna" La historia sigue con una serie de songfics que he titulado "Serie Bee Gees" Empezamos con Annie y Archie. Para quien empieza a leer o no recuerda la precuela pueden buscar: Up Where We Belong.

Dedicada a Marce, que gusta tanto de esta linda pareja. Gracias Marce, de alguna forma tú has influenciado en el gusto que he tomado por Annie, gracias también por los bellos detalles que tienes y por todo lo que aportas a las musas, es un honor ser parte de tu grupo.

* * *

 **Los personajes son creados por Mizuki e ilustrados por Igarashi.**

 **More Than A Woman.**

 **(Más que una mujer)**

Annie bajó a toda prisa la fastuosa escalera de la mansión y se dirigió rápidamente al desayunador, ahí estaba casi toda la familia reunida, sentados cada uno en su sitio, disfrutando el desayuno y charlando amenamente sobre sus planes para iniciar el día.

Apenas le dio tiempo de saludar, le plantó un sonoro beso a Archie, acarició la cabeza de sus hijos y los apresuró para salir de inmediato.

-Vamos chicos, de prisa, en treinta minutos debo abrir el instituto - les dijo al tiempo que verificaba la hora en su reloj de pulsera.

-Annie, puedo llevarlos yo - sugirió Candy, mientras revisaba los maletines escolares de los chicos, confirmando su contenido.

-Oh no, no, no, yo me encargo – respondió Annie, alisando su cabellera de lado y dando un sorbo al vaso con jugo que tomó de la mesa –Además, a la hermana María le gusta que lleguen unos minutos antes.

Archie vio a los chicos incorporarse y se encaminó junto a Candy para despedirlos, caminaba detrás de su esposa, observando su bien formado trasero, pues el corte, la tendencia de última moda y la textura de las telas nuevas, remarcaban a la perfección la bella figura de Annie.

Los chicos entraron en el auto, Candy se quedó parada en la entrada principal y Archie hipnotizado, siguió a su mujer. Abrió caballeroso la puerta del vehículo para que su Annie subiera y se deleitó con la exquisita fragancia de su perfume. Annie miró directo a los ojos a su esposo, acarició sensualmente su mentón y subió al auto.

-Nos vemos en la noche – le susurró después de un beso que Archie le robó a través de la ventanilla del coche.

Archie vio el auto alejarse conducido por su mujer y sonrió orgulloso, Annie se veía contenta, completamente feliz de sentirse útil y totalmente realizada, eso lo excitaba.

 _ **Oh, girl, I´ve known you very well,  
I´ve seen you growing every day.  
I never really looked before,  
But now you take my breath away.**_

 **Suddenly you're in my life,**  
 **Part of everything I do.**  
 **You got me working day and night,**  
 **Just trying to keep a hold on you.**

 _ **Oh, nena, te conozco muy bien,  
Te he visto crecer a diario.  
Nunca antes me fijé realmente,  
pero ahora me dejas sin aliento.**_

 **De repente estás en mi vida,**  
 **parte de todo lo que hago.**  
 **Me tienes trabajando día y noche,**  
 **tratando de mantenerte atrapada.**

-¡Es precioso!

-¿En verdad lo crees Thelma?- Annie levantó la vista del boceto que contenía el diseño del vestido que ella misma había trazado –Lo cortaré por la tarde, la tela es muy fina y no quiero desperdiciarla, si me alcanza el tiempo también lo voy a hilvanar.

-¿Usted misma? –los pequeños ojos de la mujer frente a Annie se abrieron con sorpresa.

-Así es, tengo un mes para terminarlo, encargué pedrería de fantasía y también lo bordaré- Annie temió escucharse presuntuosa y le explicó a su secretaria.

-No te sorprendas, ¿Quién crees que enseñó a las chicas a utilizar las maquinas? ¡El instituto lo inicié prácticamente yo sola! El taller de costura no era ni la mitad de lo que ves ahora –Annie sonrió con satisfacción y prosiguió.

-Al principio la idea surgió para ayudar a las chicas a ser independientes y hoy por hoy, la producción de ropa va en aumento.

Realmente Annie nunca imaginó el impacto que tendría su idea. Comenzó por comentar en la escuela a las madres de los compañeritos de sus hijos, que abriría un instituto de enseñanza de oficios para las mujeres del pueblo. Candy le sugirió hacer volantes y repartirlos, Annie siguió su consejo y a cada lugar al que llegaba ya sea para hacer una diligencia o simplemente un paseo, Annie entregaba un trozo de papel con la información de su proyecto.

Al principio todo se dio de forma paulatina, algunas mujeres llegaron tímidamente solicitando información, Annie les hacia una pequeña entrevista para saber sus gustos y habilidades pero, se dio cuenta que la mayoría de las mujeres mostraban cierto recelo, sobre todo les preocupaba no tener los medios para pagar el proceso de aprendizaje, las primeras semanas Annie se presionó buscando la manera de cubrir los costos, sin embargo, la idea llegó a su cabeza como algo natural cuando menos lo esperaba.

Una noche, mientras disfrutaba con Archie de una cena romántica en el restaurante del pueblo, notó la poca variedad en los postres. El dueño del local reconoció a Archie como integrante del antiguo clan y les ofreció como cortesía la cena, fue entonces que Annie aprovechó el momento como punto clave para hablar, invitó al hombre a sentarse con ellos y le sugirió de forma sutil y encantadora, incrementar la variedad de postres. Le propuso hacer para él una muestra gratuita y sin compromiso de bizcochos y pasteles, mientras hablaba, Annie rozó delicadamente la mesa y comentó también que en su taller de costura podía hacer el dobladillo de los manteles y las servilletas.

En el otro extremo de la mesa, Archie veía con deleite como su mujer negociaba con destreza, se preocupó un poco pues no sabía cómo es que Annie lograría cumplir su propuesta pero, decidió confiar en ella.

Annie se esforzó para cumplir el trato pactado en una semana, solo un par de mujeres se habían aventurado con ella y a pesar de sentir en momentos que no podía lograrlo, Annie sacó su fuerza interior y recibió al dueño del restaurante con la recepción perfumada por un delicado aroma a orquídeas que desprendía el arreglo que Archie le envió para desearle buena surte. Con formal profesionalismo lo condujo hasta su oficina, después de una amena charla, le dio un recorrido por el inmueble mostrándole cada una de las áreas del instituto y por último, le pidió que la acompañara a la cocina. Sobre la mesa del centro tenía dispuesto un buffet de postres, desde deliciosos bizcochos y galletas, hasta merengues, flanes y dulces de chocolate con nata.

El hombre regordete disfrutó del apetecible banquete, probó todos y cada una de las muestras, Annie le ayudó a decidir que postres serían más adecuados para el menú, no solo los más consumidos en la localidad, le sugirió que era buena idea ofrecer nuevas delicias al paladar. Terminada esa tarea, Annie hizo entrega de un fardo de manteles y servilletas para el restaurante y como extra, tres juegos de filipinas y mandiles para los cocineros. El dueño del restaurante quedó encantado y de inmediato cerró el trato.

Los postres del instituto cobraron fama, Annie tuvo la brillante idea de construir un pequeño espacio junto a la cocina y abrir una entrada independiente, ese lugar, hacía la función de mostrador, y Annie inició la producción de pastelería y repostería. Otra área del instituto empezaba a construirse y dar frutos, era el taller de costura, se amplió gracias a un lote de máquinas que Archie obtuvo a través de la comercializadora, Annie improvisó un escaparate y exhibió algunos modelos de las prendas que podían fabricar.

-Empezamos con pequeñas reparaciones, dobladillos, cierres y añadiduras sutiles para agrandar tallas- Annie volvió hablar después de visualizar sus recuerdos en unos cuantos segundos –La producción de uniformes empresariales y la venta de las prendas que exhibimos es un trabajo de todo el equipo, sin embargo, éste vestido es el sueño de entrar en un mercado que desde jovencita me fascina.

-En el cuál, seguramente triunfará- aseguró su secretaria.

Annie sonrió con dulzura y gratitud a Thelma, era maravilloso contar con el apoyo incondicional de las mujeres que laboraban y se desarrollaban con seguridad en los diversos talleres. Un suave golpe en la puerta llamó la atencion de ambas mujeres y vieron la cabeza de una de las chicas asomarse con timidez.

-Señora Annie, llegaron estas flores para usted.

Las tres mujeres compartieron una mirada cómplice, Annie sonrió feliz y un tanto ruborizada, sabía que las flores eran de su marido y sabía lo que detonaría ese detalle.

 _ **Here in your arms I found my paradise,  
My only chance for happiness.  
And if I lose you now I think I would die.**_

 **Oh say you'll always be my baby,**  
 **We can make it shine, we can take forever,**  
 **Just a minute at a time.**

 **More than a woman, more than a woman to me.**  
 **More than a woman, more than a woman to me.**

 ** _More than a woman._**

 **Aquí en tus brazos encontré mi paraíso,**  
 **Mi única oportunidad para ser feliz,**  
 **Y si te pierdo ahora creo que moriría.**

 **Oh, di que siempre serás mi nena,**  
 **Podemos hace esto brillar.**

 ** _Podemos tomar por siempre,  
Solo un minuto a la vez.  
_**

 _ **Más que una mujer, Más que una mujer para mí.  
Más que una mujer, Más que una mujer para mí.  
**_

Archie sonrió pícaro cuando Candy le dijo que ella recogería a los chicos en la escuela, pasaría la tarde en el hogar de Ponny con Patty y con sus madres. Las religiosas ya vivían la tercera edad y a Candy la hacía muy feliz pasar todo el tiempo que podía junto a ellas.

Luego del almuerzo ligero que Archie y Albert compartieron en la biblioteca y de revisar un contrato de compraventa de vehículos importados, Archie se dirigió al pueblo. En la pequeña pero bien surtida florería compró un exquisito arreglo de orquídeas, luego, en la calle le encargó a un chiquillo que lo entregara en el instituto para la mujer, le dio una nota que debia entregar junto con las flores y una generosa recompensa.

Siguió con sus diligencias, la notaría pública, la oficina postal y por último entró en la Iglesia, ahí entregó los documentos que hacían falta para la próxima boda de Patty y Stear. Habló largo rato con el padre, eso le ayudó a que la tarde pasara más rápido y le distrajera de la tentación de fijar la vista en su reloj. Últimamente lo hacía muy seguido, Annie se mantenía ocupada y él desesperaba porque ella le dedicase tiempo.

Y no es que Annie fuese una esposa descuidada, por el contrario, a pesar de sus múltiples ocupaciones en el instituto, su mujer se partía no solo en dos, lo hacía en mil pedazos, dándose tiempo para todo. Llevaba a los chicos a la escuela, los recogía al final de la clase, (salvo cuando Candy se ofrecía) Comía con la familia, ayudaba a Candy con los pendientes de la casa, revisaba tareas y hacía los disfraces o asistía a sus hijos con las manualidades escolares. Por si eso fuera poco, Archie no estaba descuidado, sus deberes de esposa estaban más que cumplidos, él no podía quejarse, Annie lo atendía con amor y entrega, y aún así, Archie no tenía suficiente de ella.

Si bien era cierto que él mismo la alentó a perder sus miedos y dudas, además de darle el empujoncito que necesitaba para explotar su potencial, el tiempo que pasaba con Annie no le bastaba, el cuerpo de su mujer cascabeleando por doquier lo enloquecía. Archie la deseaba más que nunca, la mujer fuerte y determinada en que su esposa se había convertido le tenía enajenados los sentidos.

Pasaban de las seis de la tarde cuando Archie se encontró en la puerta del instituto con Thelma, la mujer lo saludó con educación y le dio instrucciones de cerrar la puerta pues el horario del negocio había llegado a su fin. Thelma se había despedido de Annie apenas unos minutos antes y esperaba en la puerta al elegante señor Cornwell, para informarle que su esposa aguardaba por él en la oficina. Archie le dio las gracias y se encaminó al interior del inmueble, oportunidad que Thelma aprovechó para deleitarse con la retaguardia de tan apuesto espécimen, suspiró exageradamente y meneó la cabeza mientras lo veía alejarse, no cabía duda, la pareja Cornwell era tan hermosa como noble.

-Buenas tardes bella dama – le dijo Archie a su esposa cuando abrió la puerta.

-Buenas tardes amor – Annie se quitó el dedal, dejó de lado la delicada tela y la aguja ensartada en ella. Abrió los brazos para recibir a su esposo y éste se sentó en cuclillas frente a ella para besarla.

-¿Trabajando hasta tarde?- la interrogó juguetón, acercando sus labios a la boca de Annie.

-Solo ocupaba el tiempo mientras te esperaba- alegó traviesa, hundió sus dedos en el sedoso cabello de Archie y lo besó dulcemente pero, él la sorprendió con beso desesperado, como si tuviera mucho tiempo sin verla.

Archie ardía, mientras se encaminaba a ella la recorrió ferozmente con la vista, los zapatos negros que Annie llevaba tenían el tacón más delgado de lo usual y le gustó ver sus pantorrillas más definidas gracias a eso, las medias de nailon le maquillaban las piernas suavemente y Archie pensó lo bello que lucirían los carnosos muslos de su mujer cubierto por el fino tejido. El vestido en color marrón que llevaba puesto tenía la falda suelta pero se ajustaba a la cintura y el talle, el cuello en "V" le prometía una entrada aparentemente fácil a sus senos, Archie notó como las redondas colinas lo llamaban cuando ella le abrió los brazos y él no puedo si no sentarse a su altura para disfrutarlos.

-Archie, ¿Qué pasa amor?- cuestionó Annie asombrada al terminar el desesperado beso.

-Nada, ansiaba el momento de estar contigo – la voz ronca de Archie le confirmó lo que las orquídeas le auguraron, él estaba ansioso, buscando e inventando oportunidades para estar con ella.

Un pinchazo de culpa le dolió en el pecho, por una fracción de segundo una duda cruzó por su cabeza, ¿Sería que estaba sacrificando tiempo con su familia? Quizás sí, no obstante, sentía que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Annie sucumbió al deseo que Archie le contagiaba fácilmente, sobre la esponjosa alfombra de la oficina se entregó como siempre lo hacía, sin reservas, totalmente enamorada y apasionada por él.

-Te amo Annie – recostado pero sin cargar su peso sobre la espalda de Annie, Archie le hizo el cabello de lado con la mano y besó la desnuda piel de su mujer.

–No sé qué sería de mi si te perdiera –le dijo sinceramente acongojado.

-Archie, ¿De qué hablas?

-Me volvería loco sin ti- ahora la besaba en el cuello – Me haces muy feliz, déjame conquistarte otra vez, déjame reinventar nuestro amor, disfrutar cada momento.

Los besos de Archie volvieron a incendiarla, Annie se dejó envolver en el placer que su hombre le ofrecía. Feliz de saberse amada y deseada, su corazón estallaba de amor y de dicha.

 _ **There are stories old and true,  
Of people so in love like you and me.  
And I can see myself,  
Let history repeat itself.**_

 **Reflecting how I feel for you,**  
 **Thinking about those people then,**  
 **I know that in a thousand years,**  
 **Id fall in love with you again.**

 ** _Hay historias viejas y verdaderas,  
De gente tan enamorada como tú y yo.  
Y puedo verme a mí mismo,  
Dejar que la historia se repita._**

 **Reflejando lo que siento por ti,**  
 **pensando en esas personas,**  
 **entonces sé que en mil años,**  
 **me volvería a enamorar de ti.**

Vestido con un impecable frac al pie de la escalera, Archie sonreía con la mirada fija en la espectacular mujer que bajaba. La boda de su hermano se había celebrado a media tarde, en aquel momento portaban el tradicional kilt, ahora en cambio, para el brindis y la celebración, nada mejor que lucir como lo mandan las normas de la etiqueta. El evento era la perfecta ocasión para que Annie exhibiera el vestido diseñado por ella.

Los pendientes de topacio al igual que delicado dije que pendía de su cuello hacían juego con sus ojos. El vestido violeta oscuro destellaba con diminutas lentejuelas además de pedrería de fantasía en el escote y la cintura. Una fina gasa cubría en forma de chalina sus hombros desnudos y se extendía con suaves pliegues por la falda, y su cabello peinado de lado, terminaba con unas elegantes ondas en las puntas.

¡Esa bendita mujer parecía irreal! Su belleza destellaba más allá de lo físico, el origen de tanto encanto provenía de su interior, de su mismísima alma. Archie se tensó de deseo, su virilidad se acrecentó y se acomodó al final del pasa manos doblando la pierna para disimular lo que Annie sin darse cuenta le provocaba.

-¡Eres una visión!

Archie hablaba entusiasmado, dejó de mirar a Annie para voltear la vista a su costado, Archie Jr. Y Mary Ann intercambiaban golpecitos con el codo, ni siquiera intentaron ocultar las divertidas risitas que se les escapaban por ver a su padre tan efusivo.

Eso no aminoró la emoción que invadía a Archie, no le importó verse como un adolecente, ¡Así se sentía! Más ahora que antes, la llama se avivó con tal fuerza que Archie se prendía con solo pensar en Annie.

Esa noche Annie deslumbró con brillo propio. Las damas que asistieron al brindis no dejaron de alagarla, le pidieron opinión y consejo para su guardarropa, algunas incluso concertarían cita para un diseño exclusivo elaborado por Annie y con su ayuda sobresalir en el próximo evento. Los caballeros la seguían con la mirada y Archie se sentía enorme y orgulloso de ser su marido.

El periódico que cubrió el evento solicitó una fotografía de cuerpo entero de la mujer qué, a excepción de la novia, se robó la noche. Y no es que Annie estuviera compitiendo, simplemente proyectaba toda la seguridad y la plenitud que estaba experimentando.

Archie bailó con su mujer toda lo noche, distinguidos y elegantes por igual, enamorados y entregados el uno con el otro. Para ellos dos no existían nadie más en la pista de baile, Annie coqueteaba y seducía a su hombre con cada movimiento. Archie, se extasiaba con el fruto maduro en qué se había convertido Annie, ella estaba en todo su esplendor y Archie no tenía la menor duda de que Annie estaba hecha a su medida.

La estrechó contra su pecho y la besó con pasión. Tenía la certeza en su cabeza y en su corazón de que Annie fue creada para él, desde el principio de todos los tiempos. El frágil y delicado botón que conoció floreció ante sus ojos, por él y para él, la tímida niña se convirtió en una gran mujer y nuevamente Archie descubrió un sentimiento más que Annie le provocaba; Admiración.

 _ **This is the only way that we should fly,  
This is the only way to go.  
And if I lose your love I know I would die.**_

 **Oh, say you'll always be my baby,**  
 **We can make it shine, we can take forever,**  
 **Just a minute at a time.**

 **More than a woman, more than a woman to me.**  
 **More than a woman, more than a woman to me.**  
 **More than a woman, oh, oh, oh.**

 _ **More than a woman, more than a woman to me.  
More than a woman, more than a woman to me.  
**_ _ **More than a woman.**_

 _ **Esta es la única manera en que debemos volar,  
Esta es el único camino a seguir.  
Y si te pierdo ahora creo que moriría,**_

 **Oh, di que serás siempre mi nena,**  
 **Podemos hacer esto brillar,**

 ** _Podemos tomar por siempre,  
Solo un minuto a la vez.  
_**

 _ **Más que una mujer, Más que una mujer para mí.**_

 _ **Más que una mujer, Más que una mujer para mí.**_

 _ **Más que una mujer.**_

 _ **Más que una mujer, Más que una mujer para mí.**_

 _ **Más que una mujer, Más que una mujer para mí.  
Más que una mujer.  
**_

Archie no recordaba cómo llegaron a su habitación, tampoco se dio cuenta cuando se acabó la fiesta, solo era consciente de las llamas que lo consumían, tal parecía que Annie lo rociaba con deseo y le prendía fuego. Esa mujer podía llevarlo a la perdición, al frenesí y al delirio, él, obediente y gustoso, sucumbía en el incendio.

Mientras la besaba y sin soltar el abrazo, Archie bajó lentamente el cierre del vestido, la leve soltura que obtuvo le permitió hundirse en las cordilleras de Annie, conocía a la perfección su cuerpo, mas nunca se cansaría der andarlo.

Archie recorrió el camino al edén acompañado de su esposa, ella se consagró a Archie, plena y realizada, él admiraba ese desarrollo y la forma en que Annie se desbordaba. Annie le hizo comprender que su total entrega era resultado de su amor, esa plenitud provenía de él mismo, Archie fue el fertilizante que prosperó al capullo que ahora gozaba a manos llenas.

-Annie… ¡Quiero renovar nuestros votos matrimoniales!– Archie habló viéndola a los ojos, su aliento agitado y su voz grave delataba el deseo y la emoción que brotaban desde lo más profundo de su alma.

Annie asintió satisfecha, el corazón agigantado de amor saltó en su pecho al escuchar las palabras que Archie mencionó todavía dentro de ella. Archie estaba feliz con la respuesta, separó del bello rostro de Annie algunos cabellos mojados por el sudor y siguió amándola.

 ***Fin***

* * *

More Than A Woman (Más que una mujer).

Letra y música: The Bee Gees (Barry, Robin y Maurice Gibb)

Disco: BSO "Saturday night fever" 1977

RSO Reprise.

* * *

 **La próxima entrega es la continuación de Patty y Stear. "Too much heaven".**

 **Por dedicar su tiempo en leer mis ocurrencias y dejar su invaluable comentario,** **¡Gracias!**


End file.
